Lice Lice Baby
Lice Lice Baby is episode 16b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. On Lice Inspection Day, Fanboy and Chum Chum go to see Nurse Lady Pam to see if they have lice and get to spend time with her. Of course, both boys have a crush on her. When Chum Chum finds out he has lice, Fanboy gets jealous and vows to steal Pam's attention away. Plot Fanboy and Chum Chum play "Man-Arctica vs. Global Warmer" on Lupe's hairdo much to her annoyance. Hank catches them and tells them once more to stay out of her hair, reminding him to say that today is Lice Inspection Day. The class was not interested, but cheers them by presenting the Lice Inspector and the school nurse, Nurse Lady Pam. Fanboy and Chum Chum swoon over her and she tells the class she brought a special friend with her, a life-sized cutout of Man-Arctica, stating he not only protects the planet, but their scalps, too. F&C are surprised that she likes Man-Arctica, and Pam says she not only likes him, she loves him. Pam doesn't want the lice to invade everyone's scalps and make them itch til they beg for mercy, so Hank is going to bring everyone to the nurse's office for inspections. Naturally, this is the moment F&C ride on their desks out the door leading Pam to state they're a couple of eager beavers. Fanboy and Chum Chum stop outside the nurse's office at the same time, with one hand on the doorknob each. Chum Chum says it's time for his lice inspection, meaning only he wants to go in. Fanboy feels the same way as Chum Chum, meaning he wants to hang out with Pam, then distracts Chum Chum, leaving only him to run into the office himself. Fanboy walks up to Pam who addresses him as a "future superhero in training". She mistakes him for "The Purple Avenger", but Fanboy corrects her. Pam asks Fanboy to remove his mask -- a custom-built satin spandex cowl, but Fanboy refuses, as it would reveal his secret identity, placing those closest to him in grave danger, and she's closer to him than anyone else. Pam understands, then asks Fanboy to leave. She explains that due to the fact he won't remove his cowl, he couldn't have lice. She tosses Fanboy out the door, stating he needs to fly out and protect the universe. That is the point when Chum Chum comes by and since he's not wearing a cowl, Pam takes him inside much to Fanboy's anger. Back in the classroom, a grumpy Fanboy sits at his desk when Chum Chum enters, his hair flooded with lice. The class is disgusted, and Chum Chum says it's the worst case of lice Pam has ever seen. Fanboy grabs Chum Chum and rubs his hair on the top of his cowl, hoping he'll get lice, too. Chum Chum says he should've thought of that before he showered last month, then leaves for his shampoo and scalp massage. Fanboy however, knows how to get back at him. Chum Chum walks into the nurse's office for his treatment, only to discover that Pam is already busy with Fanboy. He is wearing casts on his hands and feet, indicating he made his own accident to get Pam's attention. Fanboy asks Pam is she can refreeze his Man-Arcticrunch cereal because the marshmallow glaciers are melting, and she adds it's like the work of Global Warmer. As she takes it to the "refreezeinator", she asks Chum Chum to pick out a power smock for his super shampoo. Chum Chum brags to Fanboy that once he gets his smock, Pam will massage his scalp for an hour. Fanboy adds that when that hour is up, Chum Chum will be gone and he'll still be in the office for weeks with Pam all to himself. Pam calls Chum Chum over to the sink for his treatement, and Pam proceeds to wash off his lice. Right in the middle of the treatement however, a buzzer goes off indicating Pam has to see Fanboy. He asks for another pillow, just when Chum Chum calls for her because he has shampoo in his eye, literally. This proceeds with Fanboy calling to scratch his itchy foot and Chum Chum faking an x-ray showing a worse condition. This winds up causing a rift between Fanboy and Chum Chum begging for Pam to focus on one boy only. Fanboy runs up to Chum Chum and says he has double pneumonia, while Chum Chum says he has quadruple pneumonia. Fanboy says he has smallpox, while Chum Chum says he has hugepox. Pam breaks up the argument right when she hears she has a visitor at the main office over the loudspeaker. She tells the boys that when she gets back, she wants to see them both using their powers for good. Just as she leaves, the boys go back to arguing. They begin hitting each other with various items and trying to cramp up each other, just as Man-Arctica stomps in. Chum Chum wonders why he came here to break up the fight, and he says he was just here to pick up his girlfriend, which turned out to be Pam. She tells them that when she said she loved Man-Arctica, she really meant she loves him. She tells F&C that they're off to battle the Space Lice infesting the Crab Nebula, and maybe catch a movie. The two leave, and Fanboy and Chum Chum are disappointed. As F&C look at the gaping hole left in the roof, Fanboy knows what everyone says: "If you love something, set it free", even if it has to leave with an intergalactic superhero. Fanboy knew that it was time to move on, and Chum Chum asks if they can go home and train his lice to be in a circus. Fanboy agrees, and Chum Chum shows a giant circus lice as an example. Transcript Gallery Trivia *The first images were seen in the Nickelodeon Spain Weekend promo. *This is the first appearance of Pam, the school's nurse. *Fanboy reveals that removing his mask would reveal his secret identity. This is a common trait to some superheroes. However, to most superheroes, Superman for instance, do not need this trait and their identities are known to nearly everyone. *This episode is aired in USA before ait air in Greece *This episode became very controversial due to several mentions of head lice in a children's show. Continuity *Fourth episode to have someone falling in love or have a romance theme. ("Fanboyfriend", "Moppy Dearest", "Robo-mance") Interestingly, Kyle didn't have a regular appearance in all four of the episodes. *This is the fifth episode where Fanboy and Chum Chum fight, argue, or are against each other. ("Pick a Nose", "Chicken Pox", "Cold War", "No Toy Story") *The school nurse's office is seen once more. ("Pick a Nose", "The Big Bopper", "Robo-mance") *Man-Arctica later breaks up with Pam in "Funny Face". *Second time someone is injured. ("Lucky Chums") Goofs *On Nickelodeon, this episode is shown before "Get You Next Time", but the listings say the opposite. *Pam refers to Fanboy as a "future superhero in training", despite the fact he already is a superhero, as revealed in "Brain Freeze". *Chum Chum supposedly has lice through the whole episode, but they are only visible during his "I got lice!" bit and at the very end. *Fanboy's black eye permanently disappears after Chum Chum stops him from getting another. *Right when Fanboy says "right out of your head" his casts permanently disappear. *Fanboy asks Pam for another pillow, despite not having one earlier. *If Fanboy says he has a secret identity, it wouldn't be secret anymore as he revealed it. Allusions *'Vanilla Ice' - The title is a pun on the song "Ice Ice Baby". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum